All Toons go to Heaven 2:
by Masked Mouse
Summary: The sequel to All Toons go to Heaven. Darios is bored in heaven. When Captain Gutt steals heaven's legendery horn Darios asigns himself to find it. Once on Earth he falls for the beautiful girl mouse Rosa who with his help take care of Jenny.
1. Chapter 1

All Toons go to Heaven 2:

Summery: The sequel to All Toons go to Heaven. Darios is bored in heaven. When Captain Gutt steals heaven's legendery horn. Darios asigns himself to find it. Once on Earth he falls for the beautiful girl mouse Rosa and must help her care for Jenny.

Cast:

Charlie B Barkin: Darios (my oc)

Itchy Itchford: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2), Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Sasha: Rosa (my oc)

David: Jenny (Oliver and Company)

Red: Merlock (Ducktales The Movie)

Extras: Dijon (Ducktales The Movie)

Carface: Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4)

Killer: The crew (Ice Age 4)

Annabelle: Marina (my oc)


	2. Chapter 2

Masked Mouse Presents:

''All Toons go to Heaven 2''

Jesse McCartney as Darios/Roxas

Haley Joel Osment as Sora

Mandy Moore as Rosa

Meg Ryan as Marina

Natalie Gregory as Jenny

Christopher Lloyd as Merlock

Richard Libertini as Dijon

Peter Dinklage as Captain Gutt

Aziz Ansan as Squint

Jennifer Lopez as Shira

Chapter 1:

Everything was calm and peaceful in heaven as Marina was greeting the new arrivals. Everyone was happy and at peace in heaven. Well all but one as Darios stood by himself. He knew alot about heaven but he knew expected it to be so boring.

He had nothing exciting to do since he arrived well he was happy that him and his family mostly his mother Summer had found each other again. As she was busy seeing to his other siblings. He wished he had someone to talk to. He knew he couldn't go back to earth and speak with Sora and Roxas.

Darios gave a smile as his mind wondered back to his friends also he was wondering how Chris and Tails were getting on as well. It had been a few weeks since he had saved their lives from Captain Gutt.

That was the only thing had angered his mind and confused him. He didn't understand if Captain Gutt had died shouldn't he be down in hell whatever it was like.

He could ask Marina this but she was busy. That moment something startle Darios making him jump. He saw with delight it was Sora and Roxas right beside him and it wasn't a dream. ''Sora, Roxas what are you two doing here'' asked Darios happy to see them again.

''It is a long story'' said Roxas. ''Yeah so this is heaven'' said Sora staring amazed. ''Yeah it is'' said Darios. While no one was looking Captain Gutt was sneaking off somewhere.

He had a job to do as he came upon the legendery horn that heaven kept. Seeing it was left unguarded as he slipped out from the glass. He rushed off as the horn fell from his grasp downward.

That moment Marina held a meeting with all the angels as it sounded urgent. ''The legendery horn has been stolen'' said Marina in horror as everyone present gave a gasp. ''We know it somehow has landed on earth the only question is who will be willing to get it back'' said Marina.

Darios pondered finally this was his moment. ''Marina I might be willing to get it back if you allow me to do so'' said Darios. Marina beamed remembering his last brave deed he had done. ''Course Darios and Sora and Roxas I apoint you to go with him'' said Marina.

''Really'' said Roxas as Marina nodded. ''Now as soon you find the horn return as soon you can'' said Marina as the three were engulf in a flash of light. As they landed on the solid ground of earth. ''Well I think we better start looking for that horn'' said Sora.

''Oh come on we have enough time to find it why not we have a good time on the town first I know the exact place'' said Darios as they headed off thinking their friend's idea was a bad one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Darios and his friends entered a pub that was setting for the night as the workers were in full swing. As they took a table at the front which Darios remarked the best table in the place. As they watched the curtains began to open. On the stage the most enchanting creature that took Darios breath away.

She was a sixtten year old dark brown girl mouse with long black hair in a ponytail and dark eyes. She wore a red dress with short white sleeves, brown shoes and a gold necklace. Her name was Rosa.

Roxas and Sora tried to figure what was making her seem attractive in their friend's eyes. Maybe it was the way she glowed in the dim light or how those brown eyes of hers that entraced Darios. Whatever it was Darios would not dare let his eyes leave her.

Rosa:Count Me Out If you've got romance on your mind

If you'd like to stroll hand in hand If you want to cuddle in the moonlight

And whisper, "aint love grand" If you want someone to buy that sweet talk

That you guys all love to spout Baby, count me out

If you want to dance cheek to cheek Then go home and talk all night long

If you want to send somebody flowers And share a stupid song

If you want a woman who believes that Youre what her lifes all about

Baby, count me out Ive been there Ive done that Its nowhere

Its old hat Forget those thoughts youre thinking, mister

And just regard me as your sister If you want to send valentines

If you want to write poetry Heres a little change; go call somebody

Who doesnt look like me And if youve got plans to fall in love

Without a shadow of a doubt Baby, count me out

That's what I said I said baby, count me out.

ChaCha on.

While she sang Rosa came past their table as her prescene came beside Darios. He smell her scent while he gazed at her figure. If only he could find a way to speak to her. After the song had finished Rosa had headed off. Roxas and Sora could their friend was spell bound by Rosa.

''Face it Darios there is no way you two can be together she is living and breathing while we are dead'' said Roxas to him. ''But still it would be nice to help him find a way'' said Sora feeling Darios's sadness. ''Maybe I can be of some help'' said Captain Gutt.

They stared in both horror and anger. ''What you doing here'' said Sora angrily. He could tell the three weren't trusting him after their last adventure. ''Calm down Sora I am simply here to help'' said Captain Gutt. They watched as others could see Captain Gutt.

''How are you doing that'' asked Roxas curiously. ''A magic collar I got from someone who is willing to help for the right price'' said Captain Gutt. Darios thought this over if he had one of those then he would find a way to be with Rosa and shomehow impress her.

They agreed as they followed him and his crew till they came to a small strange looking hut. When they entered to find many strange items. Darios was rethinking the whole thing when he saw two figures sat side and side. One he noticed a brown humanoid dog wearing a white turban, a white shirt with a green vest and baggy looking trousers.

The older one beside him look like he had been left to age for a long time. ''Come closer my boy I hear from Captain Gutt you need of some magic'' said the older one. Darios didn't know either to trust him or not as he felt uneasy around him.

''Yes I mean my friends and I heard you have a special kind of collar'' said Darios as he nodded. ''Yes I keep them in the back Dijon will get them for you'' he said as the humanoid dog who they knew now was Dijon as he got up.

''Yes master'' said Dijon as he left the room for a while. Darios was curious by the way the two reacted to one another. ''You see he has been in partnership but he feels me more a leader'' he said. As Dijon returned with three collars.

They were different colours one a dark blood red, one a dark blue and the final one a jet black. ''Be careful for the magic in them doesn't last long soon it will wear out'' he said as Darios put the red one around his neck.

He didn't mind as him and Rosa had enough time to be with each other as the thought of the horn went out of his mind. ''Oh right thanks for the warning come Sora, Roxas'' said Darios running off to find Rosa. While Sora took the black collar and Roxas took the dark blue one.

If they had looked back they would had seen the place engulf in a huge blast of green light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Before Captain Gutt and his crew emerge the most evil wizard that all of Toon Heaven feared. Merlock for he control the realm of hell by using souls of dead mice as his minions. ''I can't believe that Darios fell for it'' said Captain Gutt.

''Yes but getting him to believe of the help he seeks is only to start with then we will have him bring the horn in due time'' said Merlock as Dijon stood beside him. ''I did try to bring the horn to you it sort of slipped'' yelled Captain Gutt at him. ''Yes but my orders were simple and when I have control of it every toon angel will fell my real power'' said Merlock.

''It wasn't that simple the way i had to make out of heaven'' yelled Captain Gutt. Merlock's eyes narrow as his green talisman glowed dangerously. ''Are you questioning my powers'' said Merlock giving a snarl at him. His crew shake in fear the only one that didn't fear it was Shira.

She rolled her eyes in disgust at them. ''Perfect we understand each other clearly'' said Merlock. While Darios returned to find Rosa. He saw her talking to a brown fur cat with green eyes and red clothes name Cat R Waul.

''This is nonesense'' said Rosa in anger staring at the piece of cheese he had given her as pay. ''Rosa, Rosa'' he began but she was not staying around to listen. Darios watched as she went past a hungry young boy mouse as she gave him the cheese out of the goodness of her heart.

Then she set to business to a table where was some food nearby. She began to pack it up in a cloth to take with her. At last this was Darios chance as he headed up to her. ''Here let me help'' said Darios. Rosa looked him up and down. She felt thsi guy was nothing but trouble.

For she could tell he was one of the smooth talking type that would charm any female he came across and he had a hint of unease about him. Rosa knew she didn't need a male companion in her life.

''No I can handle this'' said Rosa as it was too late. The two of them tug so hard on the cloth as everything went spilling onto the ground. ''What is going on here'' said the waitress to them. ''Nothing'' said the both of them at the same time. Seeing she took no notice as she went back to work.

Darios turned around to see Rosa had disappeared from sight. As he chased after her in hot pursuit with Roxas and Sora behind her. She went through an enterance. They saw she wasn't alone for sitting waiting for her was a young girl.

The three tried to guess her age as she had dark red hair wearing a blue dress earing a white shirt, blue shoes. ''Any luck tonight Rosa'' the girl asked her. ''No Jenny I am afraid I have nothing for us to eat'' said Rosa. Darios, Roxas and Sora felt Rosa was helping Jenny for it seemed she had some sort of problem.

''Hello there'' said Darios as both turned as Rosa tried to ignore him. Suddenly as out of nowhere a small ball appeeared by magic. Rosa and Jenny were amazed as they greeted their new friends. While Jenny slept Rosa spoke to them in private.

''Her name is Jenny Foxworth you see she ran away from home she has some issues with her mother'' said Rosa. Darios nodded he understood Jenny's situation knowing he felt the same way with his father. ''You see Jenny needs me I can't leave her Darios'' said Rosa.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

The group of five headed into the centre of Toon Town where most people would be hanging out. Darios who stood with his two friends, Rosa and Jenny. They were going ot help Jenny with her magic act.

It started out great so far till Jenny fell into the fountain. Scared for her safety Darios ran to the fountain with Rosa, Roxas and Sora. He got Jenny out as she got onto his back. As he lead them home. The other days Darios was getting close towards Jenny and Rosa.

As they would take walks in the parks, Rosa and Darios would make up stories as Jenny would add the part of her two parent figures becoming a couple when both blush, Rosa would sing songs she knew from her childhood as Darios would join in sometimes which she didn't mind.

''Darios what was your life like'' asked Jenny. ''Jenny I never felt anything wonderful then I met Rosa if it wasn't for Merlock'' said Darios. He cut himself off seeing Rosa shake at the mention of his name. ''Rosa what is wrong'' asked Darios trying to comfort her.

''Merlock he is like the devil Darios he isn't what you think he destroys and ruin others lives'' said Rosa sadly. ''Come on this can't be the simple guy he seems kind of friendly to us'' said Sora. ''Oh yes it was him don't let that fool you for I was one of the many he hurt'' said Rosa in anger.

''What did he do so wrong to you'' asked Roxas. ''He took my parents'' said Rosa as the three made a gasp at this.

''It was true thanks to him I had to fend for my life as a stray on the streets since I was a child we were happy till he came into our lives every night I dream that day I would rid him from this world and get my parents back but I know they are still alive that he is keeping them hidden somewhere'' said Rosa.

''We never knew you had such hardships Rosa I know what is like to not have a family till I found friends like Roxas and Sora'' said Darios. He stared at Rosa. ''Rosa I wish not to cause any harm to you'' said Darios. ''Neither would I too you Darios'' said Rosa heading off.

The following morning Rosa and Jenny awoke to find Darios, Roxas and Sora as they had been up to something. ''Hurry up breakfast is served'' said Darios handing the food down to them. Jenny ate hers while Rosa stared at it oddly. ''Darios where did you get this from'' she asked. Darios didn't reply to this.

As they were having a stroll through the park till Darios saw something it was the horn. ''Darios there it is'' said Roxas as they rushed up to it. Before they could get it Captain Gutt snatched it up. They chased after him to get it back. As they made a mad dash from the park through the police station.

Jenny's mother had saw her when they exited the station as they fought till Darios rescue the horn. Later on him, Sora and Roxas stood by the docks. ''You sure this is safe'' asked Roxas. ''I am sure'' said Darios putting it in a crate in the water.

They knew he was right as they returned to Rosa and Jenny. ''So I guess you got what you wanted'' said Rosa. ''Not exactly Rosa there is something missing from my world that will make it complete'' said Darios. ''Really what'' asked Rosa.

''You Rosa when we first met you opened my heart to love I hope you feel the same'' said Darios. Rosa's heart flutter a bit at this true she found Darios annoying and impossible to start off with. But during their time taking care of Jenny he had learn to grow on her.

''Oh Darios course I do'' said Rosa.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

As Rosa and Darios stood side by side. As they were about to touch their noses when Darios started to fade. ''Darios'' said Rosa worried searching for any sign of him. Darios knew the magic collar was coming to an end remembering Merlock's warning.

He rushed off to find his friends. ''Darios what is happening'' asked Roxas. ''I fear the collars magic is nearly ending'' said Sora as Darios gave a nod as they rushed off to find Merlock. Shira saw Darios when he entered panting for air. ''Darios what is wrong'' she asked.

''Shira we need to see Merlock is he around'' asked Darios. ''He is in the back with Dijon'' said Shira as they rushed to find him. ''Merlock we need your help'' said Darios. ''I see the collars use is done boy I could help for the right price'' said Merlock.

''Name it'' said Darios. ''There is a horn I know you have it'' said Merlock. The three shudder in fear how did he knew they had it. Darios eyes fell. Thinking should he give it to Merlock so he could return to Rosa. But she told him how Merlock had ruined her life.

If she leanred what he had done no he promise never to break her heart or have her world destroyed again. ''I am sorry I can't do that'' said Darios. ''You shouldn't had done that the master doesn't like it when someone disboeys him'' said Dijon in fear.

''I am sure it is alright I see you met an old blast of my past Rosa I believe her name was'' said Merlock as that made Darios cringe. So they did met and that meant he knew her parents. As Merlock transform into his true form as both Roxas and Sora saw in horror. ''I am afraid you leave with no choice boy'' said Merlock snarling his words.

''So Rosa was right where are her parents Merlock'' said Darios angrily narrowing his eyes at him. ''They are safe for now but I fear you have put your friends in danger poor sweet Rosa and that girl she cares for'' said Merlock. ''No Rosa, Jenny'' said Darios as they rushed off hoping they weren't too late.

They found the area empty. Darios knew the one thing he had to do as they arrived at the docks where the horn was hidden. ''Darios you sure about this'' asked Roxas. ''What choice do we have Rosa and Jenny are counting on us'' said Darios.

''We are behind you Darios'' said Sora as Darios accepted the support they were giving him. As he dove into the water as he came up back to the surface. He was holding the crate with the horn in. As he took it out as they headed off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Rosa stood by Jenny's side as she stared at the figures that were keeping them captive. ''Merlock'' said Rosa. ''Pleasure to see you too'' said Merlock as he jumped out the way when Rosa pounced. She missed landing on the hard floor as Jenny helped her up.

''I thought you will be more easlier to handle since after I took your parents Rosa'' said Merlock. ''That is when you are wrong Merlock no matter what they along my friends and ones I care for is the reason I keep fighting those like you'' said Rosa angrily. ''I fear she hasn't learned her lesoon from last time master'' said Dijon.

''I thought you were still around following him as if you are his loyal pet'' said Rosa as her eyes narrowed at them. ''It is best I show you something that will help you see my way'' said Merlock as his talisman.

Rosa and Jenny watched as two forms appear in the green light. Rosa's eyes stared in sadness as her heart ached. For one of the forms was a male brown fur male mouse with green eyes wearing red and green robes named King Beros.

The other one was a white fur female mouse with brown eyes and a pink nose wearing a pink elegant dress named Bianca. ''Rosa who are they your mother and father'' asked Jenny. ''Yes Jenny'' said Rosa. ''I understand you miss them Rosa you can hold them and show them your love it is only a step away'' said Merlock.

Rosa stared longing at her parents. ''Rosa'' came Darios voice snapping her out of her thoughts. ''I am sorry mother, father'' said Rosa turned one last glance at them. ''You dare to defy me'' said Merlock angrily as King Beros and Bianca vanish into sight.

As Darios jumped into the air as him and Merlock began to fight. ''I think we should get out while we have the chance'' said Squint as they began to rush out. But Shira stayed turning to face Darios. ''I am sorry Darios'' said Shira as she ran off.

Merlock threw Darios to the floor as he came to his friends side when Roxas and Sora entered the place. Merlock snatched the horn as he blew into it. As they watched all the toon angels flutter down into cages including Marina, Summer and her children.

''Darios the horn'' said Marina as Darios sneaked past Merlock as he was too busy gloating. As Darios snatched the horn back from him as he blew into it. As all the toon angels were released from their prisons. Merlock watched in horror as he yelled in pain.

Before Merlock could do anything the many souls of the mice he had kept were turning against him. As they jumped on top of him dragging him back down to hell. ''Here you are Marina one horn as you asked'' said Roxas as Darios handed it to her.

''Darios, Rosa'' said Jenny rushing up to her front door as they appeared outside her door as Rosa rushed in after her. ''So I guess this is goodbye'' said Sora as the three felt sad. ''Actually I had decided in all your best interests that all of you stay here on earth'' said Marina.

''You mean it really Marina'' said Darios as she nodded as Marina vanished from sight. ''Darios come on'' said Rosa as they stood in front of Jenny as she had seem to settle things with her mother and she was allowed to have Darios and Rosa stay with her. As both Darios and Rosa embraced knowing they had found their home and family.

The End


End file.
